First Love
by WickedlyAwesomeMe
Summary: Even after years had passed, she was still his first love… Dramione!


**Title: **First Love**  
Author: **2booklover4**  
Language: **English**  
Rating: **K+**  
Ship: **Draco/Hermione**  
Summary: **Even after years had passed, she was still his first love… Dramione!

* * *

**Disclaimer: The characters are not mine. And so is the main idea of the story. **

**A/N: All right, I posted another one-shot. It's been stored in my computer for days already. Anyway, just read this. The first part (italicized) is some kind of a flashback. The next part is Draco's POV. **

**By the way, I dedicate this story to **_**kzeL.05**_** for being my new online buddy! She's my long lost twin sister, by the way, even though she's a year older than me (hahaha, is that even possible?)**

**That's all. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

****First Love**

"_Draco, honey, stop whining for Merlin's sake!" Narcissa Malfoy, a beautiful middle-aged blonde, scolded her scowling seven-year-old son. "We are amidst Muggles so please be in your best behavior._

_The little blond's scowl deepened as he stared at the red and yellow colored 'M' on top of the fast food restaurant where his mother had dragged him. "But, Mother, what will Father say?" he asked, glaring at one Muggle who bumped against his beloved mother. "He will be absolutely furious if he discovered that you brought me here in this… in this bloody fast food restaurant!"_

_Narcissa covered her son's mouth and shook her head. "Draco, watch your mouth or I'll be forced to clean it with soap," she threatened. When she felt him frown deeper behind her hand, she sighed and removed her perfectly smooth hand. "Honey, I've missed this place," she told him. "McDonalds had always brought good memories back into my mind every time I stay here or just see this place. It brings me back memories I'm very fond of. I promise you, dear, that you'll enjoy staying here." _

_Draco rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "Mother, we're mingling with _Muggles_," he told her. "We don't belong here. We're way higher than them." _

"_Now, now, Draco, please don't say that," Mrs. Malfoy said, tutting. "Forget about those things your Father had told you. They are not true, I tell you. Muggles are lovely people. They're very, very friendly too… Oh, look, there's Ronald McDonald!" _

_Narcissa pulled Draco towards the seated statue of Ronald McDonald (an ugly, creepy clown, in Draco's opinion). _

"_Ugh, Mother, let's just buy something to eat," he whined. "I just want to go home and play with my broomstick." _

_Mrs. Malfoy shook her head. "Boys and broomsticks? I still don't quite understand why every boy in my life is fond of that magical sport." Narcissa followed Draco's request and now lined up, waiting to order for their lunch. _

_While waiting, Draco observed the whole fast food restaurant. He could see a lot of children like him, playing happily in this little playground found inside McDonalds. Some parents were warning their children to run slowly to avoid some injury. The blond sneered and faced his mother again. Families were gathered inside, laughing happily while eating their food. Deep inside, Draco wished that his father was with them, too, laughing just like the others. _

"_Narcissa? Oh my God, Narcissa?! Is that you?" _

_Draco briefly looked up, eyes landing on a middle-aged brunette. He raised his left eyebrow. He had never seen that woman before in their Malfoy Manor or with the company of his mother._

"_Helen?" Narcissa asked, eyes squinting slightly as she observed the woman from head to toe. "Oh, Helen!" Suddenly, to Draco's surprise, the two women were hugging each other tightly. "Oh, Helen, I've missed you so! How are you?" _

_This woman, Helen, smiled brightly at his mother. "Oh, I'm definitely fine," she said. "But, wow, look at you Narcissa. You're still as beautiful as ever. Even after years had passed, you're still the same Narcissa I had met when I was still in high school." _

_Draco raised an eyebrow again. So this two had met before, huh?_

"_Who's this adorable boy?" Helen asked, eyes fixated on the blond. Draco fidgeted uncomfortably under her gaze. He was not used in being inspected by a Muggle. _

"_Oh, he's my son, Draco," Narcissa answered, smiling fondly at her son. "Draco, she's Helen Blythe, my best friend. We had met when we were sixteen-years-old."_

_Helen smiled. "He's adorable," she repeated. _

"_So, are you married, dear Helen?" Mrs. Malfoy asked, placing a hand on top of Draco. _

"_Yes," she said. "And actually, my new name is Helen Granger." From behind her, she pulled a little girl, probably seven to eight-years-old. "She's my daughter, Hermione." _

"_Hi," she said, waving her little hand. She smiled, showing her abnormally large teeth. Draco noticed that she had cute dimples on both of her cheeks. Her hair was brown and bushy, ending up just above her waist. Her long mane was held by a red headband. She was wearing a brown jumper. In his eyes, she looked cute. _

"_Hermione," Narcissa said, patting the little, cute girl's head, "this is Draco. He's my son. And Draco, she's Hermione." _

_The little girl's eyes landed on Draco. If it was possible, Draco noticed that her eyes grew a little larger. _

"_Let us just order and talk, Narcissa," Mrs. Granger said. "We have to talk about a lot of things!" _

_After ordering their lunch, the two adults and two children sat on a vacant table. Draco sat beside his mother and was across Hermione. He had noticed that she was looking at him in wonder, lips still stretched into a big smile. Oddly, the blond felt a little awkward under her watchful gaze._

_Draco was silent for a while. Her mother and Mrs. Granger talked and talked and talked, ignoring their children. _'They really must have missed each other,' _he said thoughtfully, taking a bite of his French fries. _

"_How old are you, Draco?" Hermione suddenly asked. The blond flinched slightly and then looked at the brunette, eyes still intently plastered on him. _

"_Err… seven-years-old," he answered while fiddling with his thumb. He didn't exactly know why he was suddenly nervous. _

"_You know, I'm seven-years-old, too!" Hermione exclaimed, opening a tissue paper and placing it on top of her tray. "I'm so excited to be eight-years-old! I will turn eight on September 19, by the way." She placed all of her French fries on the tissue paper. "Mommy and Daddy promised me that we'll go ice skating in France. Isn't that cool?" in_

_Draco looked at her in amusement. She was talkative. The blond unconsciously smiled. He liked that. His eyes widened, though, when suddenly, she dipped two pieces of French Fries in her Chocolate Sundae. At first, Draco was disgusted but, when he saw her delightful expression once tasting this weird combination, he became intrigued. _

"_Do you want to go to the playground, Draco?" she asked, dipping another French Fries in her Chocolate Sundae. _

_He shrugged nonchalantly. "Um, sure." He gave her a small grin. _

_Hermione returned his smile and looked at her mother. "Mommy, Mommy, can I go to the playground? Please, Mommy!"_

"_Hermione, finish your food first," Helen said quite distractedly. _

"_Pretty, pretty please with cherries on the top?" she asked, grinning. She knew that her mother liked cherries. _

_Helen chuckled. "All right, darling, but please be careful." _

_The little brunette squealed and then looked at Mrs. Malfoy, watching the exchange between the mother and the daughter with amusement. "Can Draco come with me, Mrs. Malfoy? I promise that he'll take care of himself." _

_Narcissa smiled at his son. "Of course, honey." _

_Hermione then grabbed Draco's right hand, surprising him. "Come on, Draco. This will be fun," she told him, getting up from her seat. Draco followed suit, pointedly noticing that she still hadn't let go of his hand. _

_When he looked up at her, Hermione was smiling at him fondly. _

_And that day, Draco knew that he had found his first love. _

**

* * *

**I'm walking along the streets of Muggle London, hands buried snuggly in my pocket. A thoughtful look is found on my face as I remember the letter she owled to me this morning.

_Draco Malfoy,_

_Please meet me in McDonalds (same old place) at 12:00 noon. _

_Hermione _

A few years already have passed after that faithful day in my life. I'm now thirty-years-old and so is Hermione Granger… Hermione Weasley rather. Of course, she married Ronald "Bloody" Weasley. Surprise, surprise! I can always see that loving look she throws at Weasel every time she looks at him. And it was easily obvious that the Weasel also loves her.

Too bad, he died after an Auror assignment. He was attacked and killed by a pack of werewolves unsuspectingly, unguarded. His co-workers just mysteriously disappeared while he shouted for help, pain and agony. I had visited his funeral, though, and I had seen that devastated look on her face. It will always be carved in my memory.

But then again, her face is always carved in my memory.

Hermione Granger.

Even after years have passed, she will always be the same cute, little girl with abnormally large teeth and adorable dimples who played with me every time my Mother and Mrs. Granger meet in McDonalds. She will always be the cute, little girl with abnormally large teeth and adorable dimples who liked to eat her French Fries after dipping it in her Chocolate Sundae. still withhold

And now, here I am. Draco Malfoy is walking towards the same old McDonalds which still withhold a lot of my precious childhood memories.

After I received my acceptance letter to Hogwarts, my mother and Mrs. Granger broke their connection. Apparently, Father had discovered these rendezvous and threatened my mother that he would kill Mrs. Granger if she didn't stop meeting Helen Granger. And so, my communication with Hermione Granger broke, too.

Of course I was saddened. She was my best friend, for goodness' sake! She was the only girl whom I really, really liked. My other Pureblooded friends bore me to tears. All they talked about was how awesome they were. than

But Hermione, dear Hermione, was way different than them. She would always tell me a lot of interesting things. She wouldn't bore me into tears. She was fun to be with.

On my first train ride to Hogwarts, I saw her. Lo and behold, she was still as beautiful as ever even if her teeth were abnormally large and her hair was too bushy for her own good. She approached me, of course, telling me how ecstatic she was when she discovered that I was a wizard and she was a witch.

But I remembered Father's threat and so, I pretended that I didn't know her and that she was filth.

That broke her heart and she ran away from me, crying.

That broke my heart, too. I got all grouchy and mean to other students even to Harry Potter which soon became her best friend. And also Weasley, stupid, bloody Weasley who stole Hermione away from me.

Now, I have arrived McDonalds. Everything looks pretty same, too me. Ronald McDonald, which still creeps me out, by the way, is still seated on his usual spot. Families are gathered around, laughing heartily while eating their food. Children are scrambling towards the small playground, wanting to go first. Parents warn their children to be careful and all.

It is still the same old McDonalds.

I spot her even amidst the crowded fast food restaurant. She's there, seated on one of the chairs, looking more breathtaking than before. I had discovered way before on our fifth year that her teeth weren't abnormal anymore. Her dimples were still there. How did I know? I watch her, unbeknownst to her.

She looks up and catches my eyes. I think I just stopped breathing for a few minutes.

Her lips stretched into a small smile. It's rather small, really, but still, it's a smile. She motions me to sit down beside her and awkwardly, I follow her silent order and sat down opposite her.

We are quiet for a while. And like what had happened when we were still seven-years-old, she watched me intently, eyes boring holes in my head already. I look around, everywhere but her. I notice that she already ordered food for me.

"Hold on a minute," she suddenly says, snapping me out of my reverie. I unwillingly catch her eyes. "I'm going to get Rose first. Wait here." And with that, she walks away from me.

I can't help but release a small sigh. Rose Weasley is her only child from Ron Weasley. I have seen her before and I must say she's a beautiful child. Thankfully, she inherited most of Hermione's looks.

As I watch Hermione with her little daughter, I start to think why she wanted to meet with me again. I mean, I had been mean to her for the rest of my life! I ignored her every time I see her in St. Mungo's after she just came back from an operation. All of those were hard, I tell you.

Because, even after years passed, she is still my first love.

Funny, isn't it? A lot of girls throw themselves willingly against me. And three-fourths of them are bloody gorgeous! But for some strange, twisted reason, I always seek out someone who at least remotely resembles Hermione Granger. But unfortunately, my small quest is a futile one. Apparently, Hermione is one of a kind.

Most thirty-year-old wizards are married already. Merlin, even Crabbe and Goyle found their significant others already! But still, I'm single and I'm afraid to say I'm not available. I've rather be single forever and ever than be married with someone whom I don't want at all.

Hermione, with her little Rose clutching her hand, comes back to our table. The mini Hermione looks at me curiously, a small frown adorning her adorable face. "Mommy, who is he?" she asks. I smile. Rose sounds like Hermione, too.

"He's your Uncle Draco, honey. Say hi to him," she says, urging her daughter.

I'm surprised at the sudden change on little Rose's reaction. Her frown becomes a wide smile while she waves her hand excitedly. "Hi, Uncle Draco. I had never seen you before. Are you Mommy's friend?"

"Now, now, Rose, stop asking too many questions," her mother scold s her, pulling Rose on her seat.

I can't help but chuckle. She asks a lot of questions, too, like her mother. Hermione gives me a curious look but I just ignored it. s

It's funny how Hermione now has a daughter already. Years come and by quickly, apparently. Hermione was the one who seven-years-old before, not Rose.

I watch as mini Hermione eats her spaghetti, smudging her face. Her mother, tutting softly, grabs a tissue paper and wipes Rose's face. They're truly a sight to behold.

Sighing, I grab a tissue paper, open it, and place it on top of my tray. I grab my French Fries and place it on top of the tissue paper. "So, why am I here, Granger – Weasley, I mean." All right, I'm still uncomfortable in calling her Weasley. For me, she will always be Granger.

"I honestly don't know, Malfoy," she starts, blushing slightly. "I mean… err… how are you? Of course you are fine, silly me! You're perfectly healthy I must say. And… and, oh, I just want to congratulate you for that successful operation back in St. Mungo's. You did a job well done. Oh, and - ."

I zone out. Hermione's babbling again. Smirking, I grab two pieces of my French fries and dip it in my Chocolate Sundae… Hermione influenced me, apparently. Father doesn't know that I sneak out sometimes and go to McDonalds, ordering the same old French fries and Chocolate Sundae. I must say that it's definitely delicious.

I look up once putting the weird yet delicious combination in my mouth and I notice that Hermione was looking at me.

She's gazing at me fondly.

She's giving me that same fond look she gave me when we were still seven-years-old. She's giving me that same fond look that made me fall in love with her.

"Delicious, eh?" she asks, her small, beautiful smile not leaving her face.

"Of course," I answer her. "You influenced me into eating this, Gr… err… Weasley."

Her smile falters a little and in my opinion and her eyes mists slightly. "I still visit this place," she suddenly said. "Even after… you know… I still visit this place."

I give her a smile. "I do, too."

"Draco?"

That has surprised me. I haven't heard her calling me by my first name ever since I denied that I know her. And strangely, I missed that… I missed her. I give her a small smile while she returns it. Apparently, she's waiting for my reaction for calling me by my first name.

"I missed you," she whispers. She then places her hand on top of my hand and gives it a slight squeeze. "I missed you so much."

I pull my hand away from her touch. She's surprised at first but then, I place it on top of her hand this time. I rub my fingers against her hand. "Don't worry… Granger, I mean Weasley." I notice her frown. "I mean _Hermione_." She smiles at me and I chuckle. "Me too, I missed you too."

Suddenly, hope bubbles in my chest. Maybe… maybe she can still be mine someday.

After all, she will always be my first love.

**

* * *

****A/N: Liked it? Loved it? Loathed it? Leave a review, please. Please excuse me for my bad grammar, though. I'm just so sleepy while typing this. **

**Anyway, I got this idea from a local McDonalds commercial (it's in Filipino, btw). Watch it in YouTube (just type 'McDonalds "First Love" - Huling El Bimbo' in the search box)**** It's cute, really. I changed it a bit, by the way. **

**REVIEWS! :D**


End file.
